Show Them How It's Done
by justafew
Summary: The freshmen have arrived at McKinley and they get off to a bad start. Santana and Quinn take it into their own hands to show them how things work at McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

Santana took the steps two at a time up from her basement bedroom and nearly smacked into her younger brother on her way to the kitchen.

"Watch where you're going you little freak!" she shouted as she pushed past him.

"Honey be nice." Mrs. Lopez insisted.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm off to go get Britt and I'll be late because we have to watch the Cheerio tryouts." The younger girl grabbed the keys from the basket and made her way to the front door, only to have her path blocked once again by her younger brother. "Carlos move it! I have places to be and a girlfriend to see."

"Mami she forgot." Carlos yelled.

"Forgot what? Oh damn that's right you're in ninth grade now aren't you?" Santana huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll take you to school, but you can take the bus home. And you have to sit in the back seat."

"But I have football tryouts after school." Carlos reminded her.

"Football, since when do you play that?"

"Since I decided I want to be popular at school."

"Carlos, they suck. You're better off just playing baseball. Plus I'm your older sister, give them a day and they'll figure out what's up."

"Your father will be home late from the hospital and I have to meet with a client in Columbus, so Isabella will be by to make you guys dinner." Mrs. Lopez told them before they left.

Carlos argued about his seating arrangement all the way to Brittany's house. Santana honked the horn and waited for her favorite blond to come out side. She was instantly reminded of how much she loved the Cheerios when she saw Brittany emerge from the house in that signature red pleated skirt.

Brittany climbed in the passenger seat and shared a quick kiss with Santana before fastening her seat belt.

"Ew." Carlos said under his breath.

"You're just mad because you had a crush on Brittany and she's my girlfriend. That and all the girls in your grade don't compare." Santana replied.

"There is this one…"

"Yeah, I don't actually care about any of those freshmen."

"Aren't you excited to be senior San? One more year until we graduate." Brittany said clapping her hands together.

"One more year until we can leave this hell hole called Lima. Where are we going Britts, New York or Los Angeles?" Santana asked as she grabbed the other girls hand over the center console. "It's up to you."

"Wherever the wind takes us." Brittany replied simply.

They pulled up in the student parking lot to see everyone outside talking about their summer, and their plans for the upcoming school year, and the arrival of new students.

"Are you ready?" Brittany asked squeezing Santana's hand in her own.

"What is it you told me last year? 'Proudly So' All that and more." Santana replied with a wide smile.

"I love you, you know." Brittany closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Santana's.

"Really how much?" Santana said kissing her again.

She cupped the sides of Brittany's face with her hands and pulled her closer. Carlos coughed loudly from the backseat.

"Do you need something?" Santana snapped. "Get out already."

"It's a coupe San, one of you has to get out first." He replied smartly.

"Ugh, tomorrow you're taking the bus." Santana threatened.

Classes didn't start for another fifteen minutes so Santana sat on the hood of her car and people watched with Brittany. A few spots away Quinn parked her car and started walking towards them.

"San, open the trunk I have to get my bag." Carlos wined.

The school bus pulled up right in front of the student parking lot. When the doors opened three young girls walked out of it, with attitudes painted across their face. They looked over where Brittany, Quinn, and Santana were standing then began to walk over.

"Do we know them?" Quinn asked no one in particular.

"Hey Carlos!" the redhead in the middle waved.

Carlos opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when Santana put her hand in his face and turned back to the girls.

"Who are you?" Santana demanded.

"This is Charlotte." She pointed to a black haired girl on her right. "This is Ashley." She said pointing to the girl on her left. "And I'm Sugar."

"Sugar? Like candy sugar?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Sugar asked with an attitude.

"No she did not come over here to my car trying to say hi to my brother and have the nerve to ask who I am." Santana shouted.

"Oh you must be that dyke on the Cheerios." Sugar said with a smirk.

"Hell no!" Santana jumped off the hood of her car and leaped at the smaller girl.

Quinn and Brittany struggled to pull her away.

"You should know who I am, you little skank. I'm Santana fucking Lopez, I will end you before you even get to begin." Santana yelled as she struggled.

Quinn pushed Santana behind her and let Brittany calm her down.

"I do hope you hadn't planned on trying out for the Cheerios, because she's head captain. And without our old cheerleading coach that leaves her in charge of the whole thing. So, your best bet is to go on about your business and pray that she can't find you after we make our daily 7-11 run. Which you might not get now, but you will when you're covered in a nice Cherry slushie." Quinn threatened.

The three younger girls turned on their heels and made their way into the main building.

"Yeah you better leave, I was about to go all Lima Heights on your ass!" Santana barked.

"Santana we have like the nicest house in Lima Heights, why do you keep saying that?" Carlos wondered.

"Listen here you little booger, don't talk to them, ever again. If I hear about it, see it, if you even think it, your life is going to suck." Santana warned. "Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Carlos replied.

"Now get to class." Santana pointed towards the school.

"This is going to be a long year isn't it?" Brittany asked.

"Yep." Quinn and Santana replied in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck leaned against the wall of lockers where Santana was standing. He scanned the crowd of students to look for new girls to prey on.

"So lesbro, any hot fresh meat come through this morning?" he asked.

"Wouldn't know, I was too busy with Britt." Santana replied as she switched out notebook from her locker.

"Jewfro says that you had a smack down in the parking lot."

"Ha, no just a simple misunderstanding from a little girl who hadn't figured out her place in the world."

"I also heard she called you a dyke, which would explain the vicious words you spat at her."

"What's your point Puck?"

"You and I both know you put on that Bully Whips bullshit last year so that you could get some votes for Prom Queen, now that you've lost its time to get back to the mean girl that we all know and I love."

"And you're suggesting what?"

"Free period today, you and I hit the store and pick up a few cherry slushies. Fix the social order so these freshies don't make any more careless mistakes." He raised an eyebrow.

"You know if I were still straight I think I'd kiss you." Santana said smirking.

"Didn't stop you before."

"Still no, where is your whale of a girlfriend anyways?"

"Lauren was gone all summer at some wrestling camp, I had to let that go. Plus you know Puckasaurus can't last all summer if he's tied down."

"In other words she dumped you?"

"Whatever, meet me at my truck after the bell."

Santana tapped her fingers on her desk as she watched the clock slowly tick closer to the end of her boring AP History class and the beginning of her free period. Quinn doodled on the edge of the syllabus that their teacher had passed around. When the bell finally rang, Santana sprung out of her seat and rushed to the door.

"Santana!" Quinn shouted.

She ignored her and walked through the parted hallways out to the parking lot. Quinn lightly jogged after her and followed her outside. Santana was nearly in the passenger seat of Puck's truck, when Quinn held the door so that she couldn't close it.

"What the hell Q?" Santana barked.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"Slushie run, you in?" Puck answered.

"For who?" Quinn wondered.

"Captain Sugar Skank, who else?" Santana replied.

Quinn climbed into the back seat and Puck drove away.

Gripping the ice cold semi-liquid in their hands, Quinn, Puck, and Santana stalked around the corner looking for Sugar. Puck pushed open the cafeteria doors and Santana pointed the red haired girl out for him. Students gasped as they watched the three of them stomp across the room towards the unsuspecting girl.

Puck poured his first, right on top of her head. She gasped wildly as the liquid slid down her shirt.

"Oops, did I do that?" Puck asked obnoxiously.

Quinn poured hers into the girls lap, right on top of her phone.

"Oh I'm sorry were you using that?" Quinn gasped sarcastically.

"Hey Sugar Skank." Santana tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around before emptying the cup onto her face. "Call me a dyke one more time and you'll wake up in the dumpster."

Sugar screamed as she tried to wipe the red liquid out of her eyes, she ran out of the cafeteria leaving her belongings on the table. Her two friends ran out after her.

Quinn looked down at the papers she left on the lunch table, she picked up the one on top and showed it to Santana.

"What's this?" Santana questioned.

"This is a Cheerios tryout form." Quinn answered.

"Yeah, I know Q, I'm on the team too remember? Why are you showing me this?"

"Look at the name." Quinn pointed to the top of the form.

"Sugar Fauntleroy." Santana read aloud. "Damn it, why did I know I was gonna have to deal with her."

"You might not have to, she could suck." Quinn reasoned.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana, Quinn, and Brittany sat in front of the bleachers in the gym. One by one Cheerios hopefuls filed into the room and performed a cheer. They had gone through dozens of girls.

"Becky, send in the next girl." Santana ordered.

The girl with the black hair from that morning walked out to the middle of the court.

"And so it begins." Quinn whispered in Santana's ear.

"Name, grade, then do your cheer." Brittany instructed.

"I'm Charlotte and I'm a freshmen." She replied. "Titans got the power, Titans got the heat, Titans got the spirit, to knock you off your feet!"

Santana rolled her eyes and scribbled something onto her form.

"Did you write that yourself?" Santana sneered. "Wait, I don't care."

"Can you do any flips?" Brittany asked, ignoring Santana's comment.

"I've been in gymnastics since I was seven." Charlotte replied.

"Ok, next!" Santana shouted.

"Wait, did I get it?" Charlotte questioned frantically.

"I'll let you know. Next!" Santana barked louder.

Becky opened the door and the other girl from that morning walked through the door.

"Name, grade, and do a cheer." Quinn instructed.

"I'm Ashley, freshmen." She said quickly. "To be a Titan, You have to move. To be a Titan, You got to groove. You never can be a mighty Titan, 'Cause you can't do what we do. Say what? Say what? Can't do what we do!"

"Hmm, you've got the right attitude, but can you move?" Quinn poked her cheek with her pen questioningly.

"Well I was in Brittany's hip hop class before she stopped." Ashley replied.

"That's where I know you from." Brittany exclaimed.

"Alrighty then, next!" Santana shouted.

Becky opened the gym door once more and Rachel Berry walked in.

"Oh hell no!" Santana said shaking her head.

"Get out Berry!" Quinn shouted.

"Fine, but you'll regret this. I'm classically trained in dance and I'd be a great asset to the squad." Rachel said before stomping out.

"Next!" Santana yelled.

"This is the last girl Santana." Becky shouted.

"Alright let her in." Quinn replied.

The door opened and none other than Sugar Fauntleroy walked through the double doors.

"Came back for more Sugar Dick?" Santana sneered.

"After I cleaned all of that slushie out of my hair I remembered that Cheerios never get slushied." Sugar started.

"Because we're usually the ones doing it genius." Santana interrupted.

"So, I decided that the only way to avoid that happening again was to join you." Sugar finished.

"Why would we let you join the squad after what you said this morning?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, Santana is not a dyke. She's an awesome girlfriend." Brittany added.

"I'm sorry…" Sugar mumbled.

"Speak up Captain Sugar Skank." Santana demanded.

"I said, I'm sorry." Sugar said a little louder.

"Damn right you are, because I'm gonna let you and your little friends onto the Cheerios." Santana replied.

"What?" Quinn, Brittany, and Sugar all asked in unison.

"That's right welcome to the squad, also known as living hell. You and your little followers can meet me on the field tomorrow morning at five thirty." Santana stood up and walked out of the gym.

"Did she just?" Quinn asked Brittany.

Brittany shrugged in response.

"Is she serious or should I just go." Sugar asked.

"Just go." Quinn waved her away. "I think you should go find San and see what's up."

* * *

><p>Brittany found Santana sitting underneath the bleachers smoking. Santana took a deep drag from the blunt in her fingers and blew out smoke o's. The blond sat down next to her and twisted her arm around Santana's.<p>

"So what was all of that about?" Brittany finally asked.

"Nothing." Santana scrunched her nose and flicked the remnants of the blunt from her fingers.

"Then Sugar and her friends are actually Cheerios?"

"Yep."

"But why San?"

"Cause I said so."

"Charlotte and Ashley I understand, they tried out fair and square, but Sugar I don't get. And she called you a bad name, why are you doing this?"

"Remember when we first became Cheerios and Amber, Bailey, and Francesca took all of us under their wings so that we could get better?"

"Yeah, but they weren't birds San. I don't think they have wings."

"Um, right. Well anyways, I'm just doing the same thing with them."

"Do you have wings Sanny? Cause that would make you a bird. Can I be a bird?"

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird B."

"So what are you gonna make them do a five thirty in the morning anyways?"

"Oh I have a few ideas." Santana smirked.

* * *

><p>Sugar yawned as she watched Santana get out of her car slowly. Quinn got out on the other side and sipped at the coffee in her hands.<p>

"You aren't tired are you? That would be a real disappointment seeing as we haven't even gotten started." Santana teased.

"We've been here since five thirty and now its six-forty five." Sugar said looking at her watch.

"Did you ask her what time it was San?" Quinn asked.

"No I don't remember doing that." Santana replied.

Santana walked around the trio of girls and eyed them carefully. When she rounded back to where Quinn was standing she pulled a stopwatch out of her pocket.

"Q, how much coffee do you have left?" Santana questioned.

"About two-thirds of a cup. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Quinn replied.

"If you're thinking about how our new teammate Charlotte is going to run in those flip flops then yes." Santana pulled the stop watch in front of her face. "Yes I know I'm ridiculously hot even after a mere three hours of sleep, but I recommend you stop your staring and get in at least seven laps around the track before this coffee is finished."

A small pile of vomit, a pair of broken flip flops, and a cup of coffee later, Sugar, Charlotte, and Ashley laid out on the field. Santana and Quinn walked down from the bleachers and hovered over them.

"They're weaker than I thought." Quinn commented.

"We've got a whole year to make them winners Q." Santana replied.

"Is this your homage to Amber, Bailey and Franky?" Quinn asked.

"Kind of, but I'm going to make it a bit tougher. You know since Sue's gone." Santana replied with a smile. "You three are free to leave, although I expect you at my locker before first period."

"How are we supposed to get home?" Ashley asked as the pair walked back to Santana's car.

"Not my problem kid." Santana shouted back.

"Call your mom or something." Quinn added with a slam of her door.

Santana waved and smiled as she drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is there a reason for the three freshmen standing at your locker?" Puck asked as they walked through the door.

"Those are my new cheerios." Santana answered.

"But that redhead is the chick we slushied the yesterday."

"Yeah I know Puck."

"What the fuck Lo?"

"Look you said we have to teach them about how things work around here, that's what I'm doing. This isn't any different than when my brother Sebastian and his friends bullied you guys freshmen year when you started football."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Puck replied.

Santana met Brittany and Quinn in the locker room before heading back out into the hall.

"So here's how it's gonna go down. Ashley you have to carry Quinn's books, Charlotte you carry Brittany's books, and that leaves Sugar Skank to carry my books. Here are all of our schedules, don't be late in the morning and I don't want to hear any complaints. Questions?" Santana ordered.

"What about our own books?" Charlotte asked.

"You're freshmen, your classes don't get much harder than geometry." Quinn scoffed.

"Um, when do we get our Cheerio uniforms?" Ashley questioned.

"Before the first game, like the rest of the newbies." Santana replied.

"You guys wear them all the time though." Sugar commented.

"It's all about a little thing called seniority. I've been here longer, won multiple championships, and I'm captain. You on the other hand have only been going to this school for a day and a half, I don't even know if you can cheer, and I'm still not too fond of you. So you'll get the uniform when I decide to give it to you." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and turned to walk away.

Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek before she took her books from Charlotte.

"See you in glee?" the blond asked.

"You guys are in glee?" Sugar laughed.

Santana turned to glare at the red head.

"You know you have a lot of attitude, and I'm gonna need you to stop. I'm doing you a favor by not whipping the floor with your face and letting you on the Cheerios. So I recommend that you think about thirty seconds before you say anything you think might be offensive." Santana advised. "And yes, we're in glee. Britt is the best dancer in all of Lima, if not the state of Ohio, and I've got the best voice in this whole damn school."

Sugar swallowed hard as Santana berated her.

"Give me my damn books, and get your ass to class." Santana yelled.

"This is going to be harder than you thought." Brittany warned.

"It's just Sugar. Why'd her parents name her that anyways?"

"Maybe her parents like candy."

"They should have named her that then. She's such a little bitch though."

"I'm sure Amber thought the same thing about you when we were freshmen."

"Yeah, but we were awesome, we're still awesome."


	5. Chapter 5

"How much longer do we have to hold this position?" Sugar whined.

Santana looked up from the nail file in her hand to see her newly formed squad all standing in a heel stretch, she rolled her eyes and went back to filing her nails. The first girl dropped and Santana simply pointed to the track for her to start running laps. One by one they fell until only Ashley, Charlotte and Sugar were left.

"The trinity of skanks are the only ones to survive who would've thought." Santana said circling around them. "Who will drop first?"

"I think it might be Sugar, she looks to be the weakest one." Quinn remarked.

"Hmm, you might be right about that one, look at her legs quiver." Santana smirked.

Each of the three freshmen had a pained expression on their face, their foreheads dripped with sweat.

"Sweating is for the weak." Santana whispered in Sugar's ear. "I can't have weak people on my squad. So go ahead and drop and end it."

"No." Sugar whimpered.

"Britts how long have they been in this position?" Santana asked.

"Um, I don't know how to work this stop watch San. I got it from the home ec class and the teacher told me to stick it in a chicken, but none of the Cheerios are chickens." Brittany replied staring at the thermometer in her hands.

"That's ok B." Santana replied with a smile. "Q how long do you think it's been?"

"Maybe five more minutes." Quinn replied. "Or until there's only one standing."

Quinn and Santana weaved through the three girls watching them whimper and shake as they tried to hold their position. Charlotte let out a loud sigh as she fell to the ground, Santana simply pointed her to the field to run laps.

"Some friends you are. When Sue made us do this we all dropped at the same time." Santana reminisced.

"Or we all held the pose until somebody on the track barfed." Quinn added.

"I wonder how long it's going to take." Santana pondered.

Sugar hitched a breath and held her leg tighter.

"You don't become champions by wavering, it takes work, hard work. So while this is the first of many intense practices, it definitely won't be the last. I won't stop until this school has one more national championship trophy. Which means that were gonna do this until its better than perfect." Santana shouted.

"Sanny, Alex has started dry heaving." Brittany said pointing to the side of the track.

"You two may be in luck after all." Santana walked in front of Sugar and mocked her pained expression. "You aren't tired are you?"

The splash of Alex vomiting was perfectly timed with Sugar dropping her leg. Santana laughed to herself then raised her whistle to her lips.

"Showers, all of you!" she barked.

Sugar hopped to her feet and fell in the crowd heading towards the locker room. She almost made it through the door when Santana pulled her arm and dragged her back into the gymnasium.

"You, sit." Santana ordered as she waited for the rest of the team to file out of the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sugar scoffed.

"If I had to make a list it would be pretty long." Santana replied.

"So why am I still here?"

"Cause I want to help you for some odd reason."

"Help me what become a cheerleader? Because I've already done that."

"Just barely. Me, Quinn and Britts could hold that position for twenty minutes. You guys barely held it for twelve. So spare me the 'I'm already a cheerleader' spiel." She sat down next to the smaller girl. "I see a lot of potential in you, and I don't want you to waste it."

Sugar raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Not like that, why does everybody think I'm gonna turn them into a lesbian or something?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah you should be, cause it's offensive."

"So about me having potential."

"Weirdly you remind me a lot of myself when I was a freshmen. I wanted to be the best, so I joined the Cheerios, I wanted to be popular. Quinn, Britt, and I have always been together in everything, just like you, Ashley and Charlotte. And I had a lot of attitude. Well I still have it, but that's beside the point."

"What is your point?"

"I want you to have what I have, but I don't think you're there yet. If you cut the shit and work your ass off you could be captain next year. Yeah I know I gave the whole speech about seniority and all that, but Quinn was captain my sophomore year."

"You weren't always captain?"

"Nope, I was captain briefly junior year before we all quit the squad. Then I became captain again when I demanded that Figgins reinstate the team in Sue's absence."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"For now just watch, and depending on how the season goes I might let you do a few things."

"Football season?"

"Ugh, no they suck. Competition season." Santana stood up and walked over to the gym door. "You think you can handle it?"

"Yeah."

"Good, cause I'm not gonna take it easy on you. If anything it's going to get harder."

"Bring it on."

"That's the spirit. Now hurry up and shower so you can carry my stuff to my car." Santana barked.


	6. Chapter 6

Sugar followed closely behind Santana and Brittany as they walked to class. She watched as they flirtatiously bumped into one another occasionally. Brittany leaned down to kiss the head Cheerio only to be pulled into the nearest classroom. Blindly, Sugar followed behind them.

"Oh no little red riding hood, you get out so I can get some sweet lady kisses from Britts." Santana ordered pointing to the door.

"But I have your books." Sugar reminded her, lifting up the stack of Advanced Placement textbooks in her hand.

"Not my problem." Santana said kissing Brittany as she hopped up on a desk.

"San, she needs to go or I'll never get you out of this skirt." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.

"Where is my class?" Santana asked quickly.

"Um, AP Biology?" Sugar asked unsure of herself.

"Drop my books off and get to steppin'" Santana ordered.

Quickly turning on her heels, Sugar exited the room. She swore she heard a moan or two from behind her. Out in the hall she nearly ran into Quinn as she turned into the AP Bio class.

"What are you doing?" Quinn questioned.

"Santana was busy with Brittany in a classroom so she told me to come and drop off her books so that they could finish." Sugar replied, placing the books down on the closest table.

"Show me." Quinn demanded.

"I don't think she wants to be interrupted." Sugar warned.

"I don't think, that I asked you what she wanted. Now take me to where you left her so that you can get back to class." Quinn pushed her out into the hall.

The hallways were virtually empty as most of the students had gone to class before the impending late bell. Every couple of seconds Sugar turned around to see if Quinn was still following, and every time she was met with a glare from the blond. Sugar pointed to the classroom where she left the head cheerleader and her dancer girlfriend.

"Well open the door." Quinn motioned with her hands.

"But Santana told me –"

"Santana has a test today, so open the door so we can all be on our way." Quinn cut her off.

Reluctantly Sugar opened the door and walked back in with Quinn behind her.

"Seriously Sugar, I'm trying to get my mack on and I don't have time for your little freshman…damn you brought Quinn." Santana rolled her eyes as she adjusted her skirt.

"Hi Quinn!" Brittany said excitedly.

"We have a test today San, or did you forget?" Quinn crossed her arms.

"I got lost in a pair of blue eyes." Santana replied as she looked at Brittany.

Brittany pulled her in for a kiss, when Quinn cleared her throat loudly. The bell signaling five minutes until class rang out through the loud system.

"Test Santana, AP Biology. Or do you not want to be a doctor anymore?" Quinn asked.

"God Q, whenever you come around I end up with the female equivalent of blue balls. I'd return the favor, but we all know you've gotten back to wearing your chastity belt." Santana hopped off the desk and walked towards the door. Santana scoffed and pushed past Sugar on her way out. "Thanks for ratting me out loser."

"Quinn made me." Sugar answered.

"Yeah whatever, you've been demoted. As of right now you shall be known as Sugar Dick or whatever I come up with at the time." Santana threatened.

"But that's what you were calling me before."

"I thought about using your actual name, but now I've changed my mind."

* * *

><p>"How much longer until we reach your house?" Sugar panted as she jogged alongside Santana's coupe.<p>

"The fact that you can speak, means you haven't run enough." Santana replied as she pulled up to the red light. "Don't stop because of the light, jog in place."

"Is this…because…of the…other day…in the classroom?" Sugar panted.

"Never rat on me to Quinn again. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Alright hurry up and get in the car before the light changes."

Hurriedly Sugar jogged around the car and moved to sit down.

"Um, towel. I don't want your sweaty ass on my seats." Santana snapped.

* * *

><p>"Have you found anybody who will sponsor the team this year?" Quinn asked.<p>

Santana flipped through the piles of paper stacked on her desk, occasionally tossing a few into the trash by her feet. She sighed deeply and looked up at Quinn.

"Nope." Santana finally replied.

"So what are we gonna do?" Quinn sat down at the foot of Santana's bed.

"I don't know, but I have to figure something out."

"Is there any business in Lima that wasn't blackmailed by Sue to sponsor us?" Quinn wondered aloud.

"Wait, what's Sugar's last name?"

"Fauntleroy, why?"

"The guy, who owns the whole chain of Breadstix, isn't that his last name too?"

"Um, I guess why?"

"Sue didn't have Breadstix sponsor us because of all the carbs, maybe I could ask them."

"Except Sugar hates you."

"She only thinks she does, but when she's captain next year she'll thank me." Santana grabbed the keys from her dresser and slammed the door on her way out of the room, she turned around and poked her head back in and looked at Quinn. "Wait, this is my house."

"Yes, genius." Quinn joked.

"Come on, were going to pay Mr. Fauntleroy a visit."

Quinn knocked on the door of what could be called the largest house in all of Lima. They waited patiently for someone to open the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a maid said opening one of the double doors.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Fauntleroy." Santana said in her best innocent impression.

"Whatever for my dear?" the maid asked.

"Just let me –"

"His daughter is on the Cheerios with us at McKinley High School and we wanted to talk to him about her." Quinn cut Santana off with a glare.

"Yes, then right this way." The maid ushered them into the large foyer and down the hallway.

"A maid, seriously Q?" Santana whispered.

"Could you try to be nice? I mean you're asking him for money." Quinn whispered back.

They followed the maid all the way to the back of the house, where she left them in the hall outside of the study. She came back out of the room and motioned for them to enter.

"He's just in there; but please make it quick dinner is almost ready." She said turning on her heels.

Quinn pushed Santana in front of her as the pair walked into the study. They looked around in awe at the bookshelves that lined every wall, and the large desk that sat in front of a huge window.

"So you're the Captain of the Cheerios, I've heard so much about you." Mr. Fauntleroy began. "I'm sorry I'm not familiar with you though."

"I'm Quinn Fabray, you could say that I'm co-captain."

"And I'm Santana –"

"Lopez, yes I know very well who you are. My daughter tells me that you plan to make her your protégé." Mr. Fauntleroy cut her off.

"Yes sir, she'll make a great captain one day." Santana replied.

"What is it that brings you to my humble home?" he asked.

"First, let me tell you how much I love Breadstix. Just ask my girlfriend or anyone who knows me, it's my favorite place in the world." Santana gushed.

"I'm glad that you enjoy my restaurant, what else is it that you've come to ask?"

"Well I don't know if your daughter told you, but we lost our Cheerleading coach at the end of last school year." Santana started.

"And we basically restarted the team ourselves." Quinn continued.

"After our coach left we lost all of our sponsors." Santana picked up.

"So the team doesn't have enough for new uniforms, equipment, or traveling expenses." Quinn added.

"And we, well I, was wondering if you wouldn't mind sponsoring the team this year?" Santana finally asked.

"Hmm a very interesting proposal indeed." He pondered as he rubbed his chin. "What would sponsoring entail?"

"We could probably use some new uniforms, duffle bags, and round trip transportation to and from competitions." Santana replied.

"Seems feasible, who should I write the check to?" he asked.

"You're serious, you're going to sponsor the team? Just like that?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Just like that." He replied with a smile.

"We had prepared a whole speech on the way over to convince you." Quinn admitted.

"You can still give the speech if you like." He suggested, he noted the horror on their faces. "Only kidding. Will you all be needing any sort of pre-game or competition meals? I'm sure we could send something over from out diet menu."

"That would be fantastic." Quinn said gleaming.

"Great, so if you could fashion me a budget of your planned expenses by Monday then everything should be in place." He said with a smile.

Quinn and Santana walked out of the office to find Sugar peeking around the corner.

"Santana?" Sugar turned her head to the side.

"Fauntleroy." Santana replied with her signature smirk.

"Were you and Quinn just talking to my dad?" the younger girls asked.

"Perhaps." Quinn replied.

"About what?" Sugar wondered.

"Things." Santana answered.

"Cheerio things?"

"Mind your business midget." Santana pushed past her down the hall.

"Yes, Cheerio things. Your dad is going to sponsor the team." Quinn answered.

Sugar rushed into her dad's office and squeezed him into a warm embrace, peppering his face with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, daddy!" Sugar exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana marched down the hallway with Sugar following closely behind her, the people parted on either side to make room for her to walk. Occasionally people would turn to whisper, and Santana would shoot them a glare, forcing them to stop or walk away.

"I've still got it." Santana said with a smirk.

"Still got what?" Sugar wondered.

"Them." She swept her hand in front of her at her peers. "I have them in the palm of my hand, just like I did before. Nothing's changed at all."

"Why would it have changed? Because you're a lesbian?"

"You know I was slushied for the first time last year, it sucked. The whole year went downhill from there." Santana admitted. "It'll be easier for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, you've got the whole trust fund baby, bitch routine down to a science that nearly rivals my own. And I'm assuming that you and your little friends have been friends for a while. It works." Santana reveled. "So I have a task for you."

"Anything, I'm ready."

"First off, that's too much enthusiasm. Save it for a cheer."

"Right…"

"So practice this Friday you're gonna run it."

"Wait, what?"

"You in charge, of practice, this is the task."

"But why?"

"Me and Britts have an anniversary to celebrate and Q is going on a scouting trip at ASU. That leaves you as the only person I trust to run practice."

"What about the older girls?"

"If I thought they could handle it, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?"

"No I guess not."

"Don't get all soft on me Sugar Dick, I can't handle it. I'm giving you this opportunity because I think you can do it. So don't mess it up."

"I won't let you down."

"You'd better not, or the consequences could be…disastrous." Santana smirked. "Books."

Sugar passed over the textbooks and waited for a response.

"Why're you still here? Get to class. Skipping is a privilege reserved for those who've earned it."

* * *

><p>"Zizes." Santana spat.<p>

"Lopez." Lauren replied.

"I need a favor."

"You know my price."

"Yeah, Puck'll have it in your locker tomorrow."

"What do you need?"

"Friday's Cheerio practice, filmed, but discreetly."

"The whole practice?"

"All of it."

"I'll have the dvd in your locker Monday morning."

* * *

><p>"Did you cancel Friday's practice? You know since none of us will be there." Quinn looked up from her salad.<p>

"Why would I do that?" Santana questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we, won't be there." Quinn repeated.

"Yes, I know that." Santana replied knowingly.

"So who's going to run practice?" Quinn asked.

"Captain Sugar Skank, who else?" Santana answered, pointing her fork towards the younger girl.

Sugar's smile lit up as her friends realized what that meant for her and them. Quinn's laughter made her smile falter a bit.

"You're kidding, right?" Quinn laughed.

"No, I'm dead serious." Santana replied.

"I know you're whole plan to make her captain next year, but it's a bit early for that. Don't you think?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"Trust me on this one Fabray I know what I'm doing. Amber let you run practices sometimes." Santana remembered.

"During the summer, like right after we had won nationals. Those practices didn't matter."

Santana yanked Quinn's arm and dragged her over to the corner.

"Could you not undermine my ideas in front of the damn team?" Santana asked. "I know what the fuck I'm doing Q."

"Why are you being so nice to her? She's the only one who called you a dyke this year." Quinn reminded her.

"The only one who said it to my face, that takes balls Q. Balls that only you and I had at that age."

"What's your point?"

"You don't see it. She's going to be a great captain. She has the best of both of us."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the thought.

"So she's going to run Friday's practice."

"Fine."

"Don't worry, I got the big blue whale to film practice so we can see how she does."

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

"Don't I always?"

* * *

><p>"San can you take Sugar home?" Carlos yelled down the steps.<p>

"Um, why is she here?" Santana shouted back.

"We had a project. So can you take her or not?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, tell her to meet me outside."

Santana threw on a hoodie and trudged up the steps and outside to her car. Sugar leaned against the car door waiting. Rolling her eyes, Santana opened the car and got in. They rode to Sugar's house in silence.

"I thought you'd be playing music all the time, you know since you're in glee." Sugar said breaking the silence.

"Sometimes silence is nice." Santana replied simply.

Sugar nodded in reply.

"There's something you're not saying." Santana said as she pulled into the driveway.

"I don't have to run practice tomorrow if you don't want me to." Sugar replied.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of what Quinn said at lunch."

"Look here's the thing about Quinn. She's a bitch, just like you and me, and sometimes we don't always agree. For some odd reason she's my best friend, well behind Brittany, but you get the point. I'm captain and what I say goes, she may not like that, but that's how it is."

"Why are you captain and not her? You said she was before."

"A lot of things happened before you arrived at McKinley."

"Is it true that Quinn had a baby?"

"You already knew, so why'd you ask?"

"Just checking."

"You ready to run practice?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"More enthusiasm, I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime."

"It'll be the best practice ever."

"Better."

Sugar grabbed her book bag and got out of the car, Santana watched to make sure she made it inside. She rolled down her window.

"Hey, thank your dad for the special table he got me for tomorrow. I appreciate it." Santana shouted as she pulled away.


End file.
